10th Man Down
by Watashinomori
Summary: The ultimate high as all beautiful dies A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight... I alone, the great white hunter I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest 10th patriot at the gallow´s pole!


**10th Man Down (Décimo Homem a Cair)**

**Disclaimer: **Eu tenho a voz da Tarja e a criatividade conjunta do Tuomas e da J.K. (E continuem acreditando que elefantes voam com ajuda de uma pena de corvo.)

**Summary:** "The ultimate high as all beautiful dies

A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...

I alone, the great white hunter

I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest

10th patriot at the gallow´s pole!"

**Aviso: **Talvez um pouco violenta. Eu nunca sei quando alguém acha algo violento. Eu tem vezes que eu escrevo e vejo meus amigos quase tendo um infarto e eu acho tão leve...

**Shipper: **No Shipper... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... SEVERUS 'N JUST HIM...

... 

Today I killed, he was just a boy

(Hoje eu matei, era apenas um garoto)  
Eight before him, I knew them all

(Foram oito antes dele, eu conhecia todos eles)  
In the fields a dying oath:

(Nos campos um juramento moribundo)

I´d kill them all to save my own

(Eu matarei todos eles para salvar a mim)

Um homem de cabelos negros estava no meio do campo de batalha, somente ele em pé. Era algo comum de se ver naquela época. Um homem lutando. Se aquele momento fosse registrado em um quadro teria de ser imóvel, para registrar perfeitamente o olhar que ele dedicava a sua vítima. Não devia ter mais de dez anos e estava retalhado aos seus pés. Perfeitamente imóvel, nem a brisa ousava macular a perfeição da cena. Um homem com uma criança aos seus pés, o sangue dela o manchando por inteiro, todas suas máscaras caídas, e o rastro de lágrima pelos seus olhos. Piscando para afastar seus demônios interiores ele sumira.

----

-Severus, soube que fez um trabalho perfeito com aquela família muggle. O Lord está contente.

-Poupe-me, Lucius, de suas ironias.

-Quantos foram, _Sev,_ conte para mim – o olhar gelado que recebera não o fez se calar.

-_Todos_ os membros da família _Snape _foram _completamente dizimados _– cuspiu para o loiro e continuou seu caminho. Este lhe lançara um sorriso.

-Seu pai estava lá?

O silêncio foi tudo que obteve antes da porta ser trancada quando o moreno passara por ela, fazendo o que podia para esconder as lágrimas. Continuou seu caminho até o aposento mais amplo da mansão. Não queria mais os méritos. Acreditara veementemente que ao realizar o trabalho ficaria mais que feliz, mas estava enganado, redondamente enganado. Sentira-se sujo, mesquinho, como se sua própria salvação não valesse mais a pena. De repente ser o Half-Blood Prince não era mais tão sublime. Subitamente ser mais parecido com o Dark Lord não era mais tão grandioso. Poder não representava mais nada quando envolvia a morte de inocentes.

-Venha cá, meu adorável servo. Soube que realizou minha ordem sem pestanejar.

Aproximou-se do homem. Sempre de cabeça baixa. Seu interior parecia em chamas, ódio misturava-se com repulsa, e antes de se dirigirem ao homem a sua frente se dirigiam a si mesmo.

-Sim, milord.

-Não é bom? Ter a vida de alguém em suas mãos? O poder de deixá-lo ver mais um amanhecer ou simplesmente encerrar ali sua existência. Não é bom, agora, ser tão parecido comigo, meu Severus? – o Dark Lord pegou seu queixo suavemente para que olhasse em seus olhos. – Matar o pobre Toby não foi delicioso? – e Snape preferiu morrer.

_Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no_

_(Corte-me à vontade, Sangre comigo, Oh não)  
One by one, We will fall, down down_

_(Um a um, Nós cairemos, baixo baixo)  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run´n fight for life_

_(Puxe a tomada, Acabe com a dor, Corra e lute por vida)  
Hold on tight, this ain´t my fight_

_(Segure firme, esta não é minha luta)_

Outra batalha outro quadro a ser pintado. Era apenas a segunda do dia. Esperava por mais. Dessa vez as vítimas eram todas do seu lado, afinal não estavam enfrentando muggles desarmados. Sentiu um corpo cair ao seu lado. Olhou diretamente para o par de olhos azuis e baixou a cabeça, não agüentava sustentar aquele olhar acusador. Sentia-se um garoto repreendido pelo pai quando os via. E lembrar do pai o remeteu para a manhã onde pessoalmente garantiu que o pai não o repreenderia mais.

Estava cansado dessa batalha inútil onde apenas se morria, fosse fisicamente ou não. Estava exausto de travar milhões de batalhas antes sequer de abrir os olhos. Não suportava mais olhar o nascer do sol e não poder sentir esperanças.

Odiava acordar mais um dia e perceber que sua sina não havia mudado. Que suas forças e seus conhecimentos seriam utilizados de maneira imprudente. Porém, de tudo, o pior era acordar sabendo que o lado que escolhera, que devia trazer um novo mundo, era uma farsa. Saber que quando esse mundo viesse seria um mundo de terror, onde um pai mataria um filho sem piedade e um filho mataria o pai por vingança. Apesar de toda mágoa dentro de si ela não era o bastante para desejar esse tipo de mundo.

"Não é bom, agora, ser tão parecido comigo, meu Severus?" Não, era péssimo. Mas não que tivesse escolha. Sequer escutou a ordem de recuar, nem sentiu quando fizera a magia e aparatara, nem quando aparecera em seus aposentos. Não percebera seus pés o guiando direto para o banheiro, nem sua mão pegando a lâmina que sabia estar ali. Ergueu a manga da veste negra, olhando para as marcas protuberantes em seus pulso, também se via algumas mais vermelhas. Como se preso a este mundo não podia sumir dele. De todas as vidas que já tirara a que mais desejava encerrar não podia fazê-lo.

Dois toques em sua porta.

-Posso entrar?

-Que quer, Lucius? Rir da minha amargura? Deleitar-se com meu sofrimento? Ou admirar minha beleza?

-Depois o irônico sou eu – disse zombeteiro. – Não, vim conversar, como os velhos amigos que somos.

Arrastou-se lentamente até a porta, a lâmina escondida nas mangas. Permitiu que o loiro entrasse e apontou algum lugar para sentar.

-Se tem algo que eu acredito menos, é que veio até aqui apenas para _conversar como os velhos amigos que somos_. Pois nossa _amizade _é recente – nem bem suas palavras ressoaram pelo aposento o outro ocupante tinha uma varinha apertando sua garganta.

-Por que estava parado durante a batalha vendo nossos companheiros caírem?

-Há coisas na vida que não se obtêm respostas – seu tom era calmo.

-_Crucio._ Com os comprimentos do Dark Lord – e saiu elegante pela porta.

Deliver me from this war

(Livre-me desta guerra)  
It´s not for me it´s because of you

(Não é por mim é por você)  
Devil´s instant my eternity

(O demônio está rondando minha eternidade)  
Obey to kill to save yourself  
(Obedeça para matar para salvar a si mesmo)

Estava sentado naquele escritório. Parecia insuportável a maneira como o tempo passava, se arrastando suave como uma brisa carrega uma folha particularmente grande. Não agüentava olhar para o velho que preparava o chá de forma tão alegre. Como se a morte de nove pessoas inocentes não fosse nada. Como se ter um assassino sentado em sua poltrona não fosse algo monstruoso. Como se...

-Chá, Severus?

-Não temos tempo para isso.

-É o melhor que tem, são as melhores ervas que a professora Sprout plantou.

-Mas, senhor.

-Vamos, Severus, ele vai ser bom para tirar o gosto ruim do Veritaserum.

Com um suspiro resignado tomou, sentindo o gosto de uma poção ali. Uma poção que com certeza não era veritaserum.

-Quê? – foi tudo que perguntou antes de mergulhar num sono estranho.

Era como se fosse líquido, como se flutuasse no mar. Olhava para cima esperando o sol bater em seu rosto, mas tudo que tinha era uma agradável luz que não forçava sua vista e nem ardia sua pele. Tentou erguer-se, ou nadar, mas tudo que conseguia era ficar deitado relaxando. Viu todos os seus sentimentos passando em sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo não eram seus. Viu a confusão, a repulsa pelas mortes, o fascínio pelo poder no início e o medo dele agora no fim. Viu a corrente que o ligava ao demônio e viu a cena que ficaria gravada em sua mente eternamente, a cena que devia virar um quadro, ele próprio parado sobre o corpo retalhado do garoto de dez anos, o rastro da lágrima e o olhar de ódio para consigo mesmo. Entretanto era como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele, como se fosse com outrem. Sentiu-se livre pela primeira vez. Livre de tudo. Então sentiu o líquido evaporando e a consciência o chamando novamente.

-Não conheço essa poção, e com certeza isso não foi veritaserum, diretor – sentia a amargura de todos os sentimentos e lembranças serem seus novamente.

-Desculpe, Severus, mas um ótimo oclumente e mestre de poções poderia se livrar tão facilmente de uma simples veritaserum. Por isso pedi a Nicolau para preparar algo especial para este momento – os olhos do jovem a sua frente brilharam. Ele tinha experimentado uma poção feita de alquimia. Tão poucos alquimistas permitiam que suas criações fossem usadas. E desde quando esse velho sabia que iria atrás dele? – Agora me diga, conte porque veio até mim.

"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell

("Eu invejei as noves vidas que o inferno me deu)  
My path made up by their torn bodies

(Meu caminho foi feito pelos seus corpos retalhados)  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust

(Homem ao homem, soldado ao soldado, pó ao pó)  
Call me a coward but I can´t take it anymore"

(Chame-me de covarde, mas eu não posso mais fazê-lo")

Ele contou. Do início de quando era apenas um aluno do segundo ano e Lucius Malfoy o defendeu dos perigos na escola, fazendo a promessa de conseguir mais poder junto ao Dark Lord. Falou sobre o fascínio que todo poder proporcionado pela magia negra lhe causara. Disse tudo, de como aos poucos notou que o Dark Lord era na verdade um fanático, de como todos estavam tão cegos de medo ou adoração, de como era horrível obedecer a ordens assim. E principalmente, de como não podia acabar com sua própria vida.

-Sei que meu caminho até aqui foi trilhado sobre o sangue e a carne de muitos, sei que não mereço perdão, sinto que nunca o conseguirei, mas não posso mais continuar. Não agüento o próprio cheiro de sangue impregnado em minha pele. Não vejo no que estou para fazer uma redenção e sim uma forma de tentar pará-lo. Não espero ser mais que um peão(**1**). Ou viver mais que um. Mas quanto mais eu puder atrasar o maldito, eu estarei mais feliz.

-Severus... – foi tudo que o homem mais velho pronunciou, vendo nos olhos do rapaz mais jovem uma maturidade maior que a sua, uma vida mais condenada que a sua. Queria trazer paz para aquele olhar. Mas ele mesmo disse. O cheiro do sangue não sairá de sua carne não importa o que faça, é um peso que só podia ser carregado por um ombro, e ele já estava sobrecarregado.

-Não sinta pena – Albus sorriu.

-Não sinto.

They wait for me back home

(Eles esperam por minha volta para casa)  
The live with eyes turned away

(A vida com os olhos virados)  
They were the first ones to see

(Eles eram os primeiros a ver)  
They are the last ones to bleed

(Eles são os últimos a sangrar)

Abriu lentamente a porta da última casa de Snniper's End, olhou para o local antes de entrar. Seu olhar parando na grande chaminé da usina. Sentiu-se nauseado, embora, ainda assim, entrou no casebre. Sentou-se na empoeirada cadeira na sala de estar. Podia escutar seu pai gritando consigo, ou sua mãe chorando, temendo apanhar. Podia sentir em sua pele quando seu pai o batia. Podia sentir, não, isso ele sentia realmente, as lágrimas descendo implorando pelo amor do pai. Podia ver sua tia entrando naquele aposento e anunciando que finalmente engravidara, isso há dez anos, e agora estavam mortos, o pequeno Tobias morto por sua mão, seu pai, sua tia e o irmão do seu pai. Sua mãe morrera antes, e não fora por suas mãos, ele nunca teria coragem para tanto. Ou deveria dizer frieza?

Fechou os olhos esperando esquecer por um momento de sua vida, de mergulhar novamente no sonho causado pela poção do alquimista, onde nenhuma dor era sua, nenhuma culpa era sua e o cheiro horrendo não vinha de si. Apesar de todas as possibilidades ele adormeceu. E sonhou com um mundo onde não havia culpa, onde ele ainda era uma inocente criança que tinha todas as escolhas do mundo e nenhuma responsabilidade.

Não queria acordar, não queria ter de lidar com sua vida, e muito menos seus sentimentos, mas não conseguia mais se manter inconsciente. Abriu os olhos ignorando as lágrimas. Não se sentia fraco por chorar, apenas um tolo se sentiria. Ele ainda tinha a capacidade de demonstrar suas emoções, então tinha que desfrutar disso antes que se tornar um espião para Dumbledore lhe tirasse isso também.

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies

("O gran-final quando toda a beleza morre)

A ruler´s tool, priest´s excuse, tyrant´s delight...

(Uma ferramenta do governante, desculpa do sacerdote, prazer do tirano...)  
I alone, the great white hunter

(Eu sozinho, o grande caçador branco)  
I´ll march till the dawn brings me rest

(Eu marcarei até o alvorecer me trazer descanço)  
10th patriot at the gallow´s pole!"

(Décimo patriota na forca!")

-Fim-

----

1 – Ainda acredito que ele é aquele peão que chega ao topo do tabuleiro e pode trazer a rainha de volta do cemitério! Ok... eu amo o Severus... mas não é como se isso viesse a ser um segredo, não?

**N/A: **Mais uma song minúscula só para tirar algumas idéias da minha cabeça para eu poder ter outras... mas a culpa não é minha de ter resolvido escutar o Over the Hill and Far Away lendo as letras e nessa música exata só ter vindo o Severus na minha mente... ah tá bom, eu admito que em todos eu só tinha ele na minha mente. Mas quase que eu fazia Walking in the Air uma Sirem, mas resolvi fazer uma cont... oops... falei demais... FUI!


End file.
